Le jour le plus long
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: S'il y a bien un jour que Fleur Delacour redoute entre tous, c'est bien le 14 février. Et cette année, elle a bien l'intention de tout faire pour éviter une fois de plus les déclarations enflammées de ses innombrables soupirants...


**LE JOUR LE PLUS LONG**

L'éclat d'un rayon de soleil sur mes paupières…  
>La douce fragrance de pain grillé…<br>Je m'étire lentement comme une chatte près d'un feu, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.  
>Nous sommes dimanche.<br>Dimanche, le jour où je n'ai pas besoin de supporter les cours arriérés de ces anglais !  
>Dimanche, le jour où je peux enfin prendre un petit-déjeuner à la française dans le petit logement du carrosse de Beauxbâtons.<br>Dimanche, le jour où je peux profiter du seul attrait de cette école, l'immense parc bordé par une forêt mystérieuse.  
>« Oh, regarde Fleur ! entends-je dans le lit voisin. Tu as déjà reçu un cadeau ! »<br>A ces mots, je me redresse subitement tandis que mon sang se glace dans mes veines.  
>Un cadeau ?…<br>Je me tourne lentement vers ma camarade et peut apercevoir, derrière son visage plein de curiosité, un calendrier où la date brille doucement.  
>Le 14 février.<br>La Saint Valentin.  
>« Noooooonnnnnnn ! »<p>

« Allons, mademoiselle Delacour ! Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la journée ! Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette vous devriez aller vous détendre avec un bon thé dans la Grande Salle. »  
>Aller dans la Grande Salle ?<br>Je dois faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas réveiller le sang outragé de vélane qui sommeille en moi et lancer des maléfices à la directrice.  
>Je croise son regard. Mme Maxime paraît étonnée de ma réaction mais me pousse malgré tout vers l'extérieur du carrosse.<br>Ah, cruauté des laids ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte !  
>Dehors, le jour encore jeune est radieux. Le soleil, frôlant la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, brille pâlement, tentant de réchauffer la terre froide hivernale. Le ciel, d'un bleu clair, rivalise d'éclat avec la neige couvrant le sol. L'air est pur et l'envie me prend de fermer les yeux et de m'exposer ainsi à la douceur de la lumière.<br>Toutefois, je pose ma lourde cape de velours sur le dos, la ferme à l'aide de ma fibule d'un geste habitué, puis rabats mon capuchon le plus bas possible sur mon visage, cachant ainsi mes traits à la vue des autres.  
>Après un dernier regard à Mme Maxime, moitié supplication, moitié agacement, je me mets en marche, non vers le château mais dans la direction opposée.<br>Rien ne me fera m'approcher d'une foule aujourd'hui !

Cet endroit me paraît tranquille. Le château et ses habitants me sont cachés par ces noisetiers, un petit banc de bois blanc est posé face à un petit ruisseau courant vers le lac. Je m'assieds et ôte enfin la capuche qui me fait suffoquer.  
>Et maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ?<br>M'entraîner pour la Seconde Tâche du Tournoi ? Non, je suis tout à fait prête à plonger dans le lac dans dix jours. Et je sais parfaitement lancer toutes sortes de maléfices sans parler, ce qui me sera utile sous l'eau.  
>Quoi donc ?<br>M'ennuyant déjà, je tourne ma baguette dans ma main, m'arrêtant de temps à autres pour la pointer sur un buisson, une branche, l'herbe, faisant naître ici et là de magnifiques fleurs printanières qui ne survivront pas la fin de l'hiver.  
>La Grande Morgane soit maudite ! Que vais-je donc pouvoir faire de cette journée ?<p>

J'ai du m'assoupir car je m'éveille en sursaut en entendant des rires.  
>Si près !<br>Trop près !  
>Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une échappatoire mais j'ai à peine le temps de sauter sur mes pieds qu'ils sont devant moi. Quatre garçons vêtus de ces robes rouges que sont les uniformes de Durmstrang. Ils parlent joyeusement dans une langue que je ne comprends pas et bousculent moqueusement celui qui est à leur centre.<br>Viktor Krum !  
>Le Champion ne semble nullement embarrassé. Au contraire, ses sourcils sont froncés et il paraît prêt à éclater. Ses compagnons s'échangent des cartes et les lisent en battant des sourcils en direction de Krum.<br>Ils s'arrêtent brusquement en me voyant et le silence tombe, oppressant. Je fais un pas en arrière pour m'esquiver.  
>Erreur !<br>Un rayon de soleil est venu frapper ma chevelure auparavant dans l'ombre et la lumière semble embraser les visages des adolescents devant moi. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillent, leurs langues pendent… Saisissant mon capuchon, je le rabats brusquement sur ma tête mais trop tard ! Le mal est fait.  
>Pourquoi mais pourquoi faut-il que ce jour maudit existe ?<br>Ma mère m'a expliqué, il y a bien des années maintenant, que l'ensorcellement du cœur des hommes que nous maîtrisons tout autre jour, se réveille totalement, incontrôlé, le jour de la Saint Valentin.  
>Je les vois déjà se ressaisir. Il me faut m'enfuir. Et vite ! Avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de me faire une déclaration d'amour passionné. Au mieux !<br>Saisissant le bas de mes vêtements dans mes mains, je me mets à courir en direction du lac.

Hélas ! Trois fois hélas !  
>C'était une nouvelle fois l'erreur à ne pas commettre…<br>Nous sommes dimanche et il fait un temps magnifique que font donc les élèves de Hogwarts* ? Ils errent dans le parc, bien sûr, majoritairement au bord du lac.  
>Je n'ai pas fait trois pas loin du banc que je heurte quelque chose de large et poilu. Je lève les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui, un peu trouble, du garde-chasse du château.<br>Horreur !  
>Poussant un cri aigu, je me rejette en arrière de toutes mes forces, tombant au sol. Hagrid fait un geste pour m'aider, des mots se formant à ses lèvres mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Avant même d'être totalement debout, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et me suis précipitée dans la seule direction sûre : vers la Forêt Interdite !<br>Dans mon dos, j'entends des rires féminins et des cris masculins.  
>Pourvu qu'aucun d'eux n'aie le réflexe de me suivre !<p>

A bout de souffle, j'atteins les premiers arbres et me dissimule derrière un tronc avant de regarder enfin en arrière.  
>Personne…<br>Autant de soulagement que d'épuisement, je tombe à genou.  
>Réfléchir… Je dois réfléchir…<br>Je ne peux pas rester ici. La forêt pullule de créatures diverses plus ou moins humanoïdes. Et j'ai déjà du faire face à ce type de déclaration d'amour à Beauxbâtons l'an dernier ! On ne peut pas dire que les centaures, par exemple, soient particulièrement romantiques… ou même portés sur les préliminaires…  
>Réfléchir… Rapidement…<br>Si tous les élèves de Hogwarts se trouvent dans le parc, ce qui m'en a tout l'air, je devrais être en sécurité au château, non ? Le petit-déjeuner est terminé depuis longtemps. La Grande Salle, déserte à tout moment de la journée, me paraît actuellement le havre le plus sûr.  
>Encore faut-il l'atteindre.<p>

Je me suis enveloppée au maximum dans ma cape, j'ai marché le plus rapidement possible et j'ai atteint la porte principale sans encombre. J'ai bien croisé le concierge qui me regardait d'un air soupçonneux mais il n'a pas trouvé d'excuse pour m'arrêter dans mon élan, Merlin soit loué.  
>Dans le hall d'entrée, personne.<br>Étouffant, je retire ma cape et la fait disparaître d'un rapide mouvement de baguette. Je pourrai la conjurer à nouveau à loisir si le besoin se fait sentir.  
>Négligeant de me recoiffer – à quoi bon ? – je m'avance furtivement vers la Grande Salle.<br>Un coup d'œil.  
>Personne !<br>Soulagée, j'entre et tombe plus que je ne m'assieds sur le banc le plus proche.  
>Le silence.<br>Le calme.  
>Je sais que dans une minute je commencerai à m'ennuyer mais, pour le présent, je savoure ma tranquillité. Soupirant d'aise, je m'étends sur le banc et ferme les yeux.<br>Mais j'ai à peine le temps de prendre deux ou trois inspirations que je sursaute en sentant comme un courant d'air glacial me traverser.  
>J'ouvre les yeux en grand pour voir le visage souriant d'un homme translucide sortant de ma poitrine.<br>« Aaaahhhhhh ! » hurlé-je en tombant du banc.  
>Le cri que j'ai poussé a du s'entendre jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château.<br>« Très chère mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez plus  
>Je suis votre esclave et, dussé-je mourir encore,<br>Qui vous voudra du mal devra passer mon corps.  
>Car dans votre beauté, digne de la Vénus<br>J'ai trouvé mon repos, ma foi et ma jouissance.  
>Aussi laissez-moi dire à tous ceux qui viendront<br>Ils ne sont que vermines, d'horribles laiderons  
>Comparés à vos charmes, du moins ainsi je pense. »<br>Celui qui déclame ces mauvais vers flotte à quelques centimètres du sol, me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
>Un fantôme !<br>Et quel fantôme !  
>Pour parachever son discours, il saisit sa tête par les cheveux et, pour me saluer, la bascule élégamment sur le côté. Retenant un haut-le-cœur à cette vue, je me rue vers la sortie, traversant pour cela mon nouveau soupirant. Au moment où je sens à nouveau ce froid sordide me saisir, j'entends sa voix reprendre.<br>« Madame, par ce geste vous vous êtes fait promettre  
>La grande amour sincère de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. »<p>

Ne puis-je pas retourner au carrosse des Beauxbâtons pour avoir la paix ?  
>Mais non ! Outre que Mme Maxime me réprimanderait pour lui avoir désobéi, il me faudrait pour le rejoindre retraverser le parc. Mieux vaut me trouver un endroit tranquille.<br>Mais où ?  
>Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée.<br>Si j'étais en France, il y a longtemps que j'aurais trouvé un refuge mais ici ?  
>Jamais ce vieux château sinistre ne m'a parut moins hospitalier !<br>La bibliothèque ? Non, les quelques élèves qui ne profitent pas du beau temps ne peuvent que s'y trouver !  
>J'erre dans les couloirs, sursautant au moindre son.<br>Une ombre ! Vivement, je me dissimule derrière une armure.  
>Deux élèves anglais. Un garçon et une fille. Ils discutent gaiement en se tenant la main et en se lançant des regards dignes d'adolescents en proie à leurs hormones.<br>Soudain, ils s'arrêtent. Le garçon prend la fille dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.  
>Cachée derrière mon armure, je tourne la tête. Mais je ne peux pas bloquer les bruits de succion et de déglutissement. Mais il lui aspire la langue ou bien ?<br>Un gémissement.  
>Par la gorgone, qu'est-ce qu'ils font donc ? Je sais bien que le château est à peu près désert mais tout de même ! Dans un couloir ! Je croyais que les Anglais avaient de la retenue !<br>Un nouveau gémissement.  
>Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas rester là à les écouter. Je dois prendre le risque. Occupé comme il semble être, le garçon ne me remarquera peut-être pas…<br>C'était compter sans la lourde armure qui se fracasse à mes pieds quand j'essaie de la contourner sans bruit.  
>Un moment, tout semble figé.<br>Je lève lentement les yeux pour voir la fille contre le mur, la tête penchée sur le côté, les lèvres du garçon dans son cou, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre…  
>Je détourne vivement mon attention de la deuxième main tandis que les deux visages se tournent vers moi. A peine a-t-il posé le regard sur moi qu'il est transfiguré. Mais la fille, elle aussi, a assisté au changement. Elle me lance un regard de haine juste avant que je m'éloigne au plus vite.<br>Ignorer…  
>L'ignorer…<br>Je ne peux rien y faire alors je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par l'animosité des autres filles.  
>Ignorer…<br>Ignorer…

Au gré de mes déambulations, je me retrouve finalement dans un couloir en sous-sol. Une odeur agréable, grisante me parvient aux narines et, inconsciemment, je me dirige vers sa source. Je me retrouve finalement devant une salle de classe vide au milieu de laquelle un large chaudron bouillonne d'un liquide couleur d'arc-en-ciel.  
>Depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, étrangement, toutes mes appréhensions se sont envolées. Je me sens calme, relaxée.<br>Je regarde fixement la potion qui semble tourner de son propre chef dans son récipient. Dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis à nouveau dans le premier sens… Au milieu, des tourbillons se sont formés et des jets du liquide coloré montent vers les voûtes du plafond.  
>Fascinée par cette préparation, je n'ai ni vu ni entendu la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur un homme.<br>Et quand je lève les yeux vers lui, la fragrance entêtante m'a tellement ôté mes craintes que je n'ai pas le réflexe de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
>Lui a eu tout le temps de se remettre de ma présence pendant que je me perdais dans la contemplation du chaudron. Et quand, enfin, je me souviens, il est trop tard.<p>

Le sorcier se trouve entre la porte et moi. Son visage, habituellement blafard et sévère, porte à présent une couleur rosée des plus inquiétantes. Pire encore est son regard. Je mettrais volontiers ma main à couper que le Maître de Potions n'a jamais eu un tel regard pour quiconque dans sa vie. Et il me glace bien plus sûrement que n'importe lequel de ses froncements de sourcils habituels !  
>« Mademoiselle Delacour… » souffle-t-il avec un sourire concupiscent.<br>Merlin, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?  
>Severus Snape** sort sa longue baguette et la pointe vers moi.<br>Merlin ! Merlin !  
>Je panique ! Ce regard… Il me rappelle les centaures auxquels je n'avais échappé que de peu. Sauf que, cette fois, personne pour me venir en aide !<br>Son mouvement est lent. Il n'a jamais utilisé ce sort et cela me laisse largement le temps de le reconnaître.  
>Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !<br>« Cupidonus ! » murmure Snape, son horrible sourire collé au visage.  
>Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de plonger et de me cacher sous un bureau, évitant de peu le ricochet du sortilège. Au-dessus de moi, je l'entends proférer des jurons dignes d'un satyre.<br>Le désarmer !  
>Vite, avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de me relancer le sort d'amour !<br>Moi amoureuse d'un vieux professeur puceau ressemblant plus à une chauve-souris qu'à un être humain ? Cette seule pensée décuple mes forces et, quand je bondis en avant, le sortilège de stupéfaction au bout de ma baguette, le pauvre homme n'a pas le temps de parer.  
>Il tombe évanoui au milieu des étincelles roses du nouveau « cupidonus » qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer.<br>Sauvée !  
>Je m'approche de lui et ramasse le livre qu'il a posé avant de me menacer. Il est ouvert et la description de la potion correspond à celle qui se trouve dans mon dos. Véritable geyser quand le sorcier me lançait son sortilège, elle repose à présent tranquille, comme tout liquide laissé à lui-même devrait le faire. Je tourne la page précédente, curieuse et tombe sur l'introduction.<br>_Cette potion permet au buveur de contrarier le temps. S'il la boit de la main qui tient la baguette, il avancera d'autant d'heures qu'il boira de gorgées. S'il la boit de l'autre main, il reculera de même. Il est toutefois extrêmement déconseillé d'utiliser l'Elixir Saturnien pour revenir dans le temps car ses…_  
>Je ne lis pas plus loin. Je viens de trouver la réponse à la malédiction de la Saint Valentin.<br>Je regarde ma montre. Il est dix heures trente du matin. Je veux passer minuit. Il me faut donc boire quatorze gorgées de potion à l'aide de ma main droite puisque je suis droitière.  
>D'un mouvement de baguette, je fais apparaître un gobelet que je plonge dans le chaudron. Un grognement en arrière m'indique que Snape est sur le point de se réveiller.<br>Sans hésiter, je porte le récipient à mes lèvres et avale chacune des quatorze gorgées en les comptant l'une après l'autre.  
>Rien ne se passe.<br>J'attends une minute.  
>Toujours rien !<br>Je reporte mon attention au livre mais celui-ci a disparu. Paniquée, je regarde autour de moi et réalise que le Maître de Potions ne gît plus au sol. Et le chaudron devant moi est vide !  
>Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer ! La potion a fait effet, voilà tout ! Il doit être minuit et demi et nous sommes le 15 février.<br>Je m'apprête à passer la porte sans bruit – il ne faudrait pas qu'on me trouve nuitamment aussi près du bureau d'un professeur – quand mon regard tombe sur un grimoire posé sur l'étagère la plus proche.  
>C'est celui qui décrivait la potion !<br>Je m'en saisis, fais apparaître ma cape bleu sombre et le dissimule dessous. Puis, je m'empresse de regagner silencieusement l'entrée du château puis l'immense carrosse bleu ciel brillant sous la Pleine Lune.  
>A l'abri des rideaux de mon lit, j'ouvre le livre à la page intitulée « L'Élixir Saturnien » et finit de lire l'introduction, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur une si puissante potion.<br>_… effets peuvent être dévastateurs lors de certaines conjonctions astrales : le buveur se retrouvera forcé de revivre éternellement la même journée, celle où il aura avalé la potion. De plus, la Pleine Lune a un rôle inverseur sur l'effet de la potion._  
>Je me demande pourquoi Snape préparait une telle potion. Voulait-il retrouver une deuxième jeunesse ? Il en aurait bien besoin !<br>Riant silencieusement, j'éteins la lumière de ma baguette et me mets rapidement au lit, soulagée d'avoir si bien échappé à la Saint Valentin, et m'endors rapidement.

Un instant plus tard, me semble-t-il, je suis réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui vient m'effleurer les paupières.  
>Une bonne odeur de pain grillé…<br>Curieux… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…  
>« Oh, regarde Fleur ! Tu as déjà reçu un cadeau ! »<br>Un cadeau ?  
>Je me redresse vivement et regarde le calendrier.<br>Le 14 février !  
>Nous sommes à nouveau le 14 février.<br>Nous sommes à nouveau le jour maudit de la Saint Valentin !  
>« Noooooonnnnnnn ! »<p>

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Severus Snape ~ Severus Rogue<p> 


End file.
